Expect The Unexpected
by Super Secret Boy Band
Summary: Clint and Natasha go to Russia the place she fears most. The mission goes terribly wrong which forces Clint to tell a lie to save Natasha, whom is in hospital in a serious condition, but when he returns to Natasha has vanished. Warnings: Torture, swearing, violent scenes.
1. They Had Found Them

**Hey again guys, thanks for all the support it really helps when your new at this!**

**I've decided to do a Clintasha one shot, hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 1: They Had Found Them.**

Clint turned and saw Natasha peacefully sleeping in there bed, they were on a mission in China.

There were sign's that Red Room related crimes were going on.

Clint put his hand through Natasha's short curly locks and was surprised when a knife was held up to his neck.

"Natasha! It's me Clint"

he explained with terror written all across his face.

Natasha breathed heavily; sweat dripping from here face, she put the knife back under her pillow, where it lived in case of the odd intruder, that decided to visit.

"Clint I'm so sorry, I thought you were"-

she was cut off when a pair of soft lips were placed against hers.

He hugged her stopping the tears that were falling from her eyes.

" It was another nightmare"

she struggled to process her words.

" Can I ask what it was about?"

Clint asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

She nodded

" We got compromised"

she paused for a while and started to cry again, he pulled her close.

" Natasha its fine you don't have to continue"

he kissed her forehead.

He lay there waiting for her breathing to steady, this is when he knew that she was sleeping, he had to hope that she wouldn't have another nightmare.

He was woken by a buzzing noise; in the middle of the night, he wasn't quite sure what it was but it was loud.

He sat up and let his eyes adjust to the darkness.

To his surprise Natasha was sound asleep; hopefully dreaming this time.

He turned to the bedside table and felt around for the light switch, when he had switched it on he had realised that it was his phone that was making all the noise.

He hastily picked it up and accepted the call.

" Agent Barton get out of there NOW"

Phil, his handler shouted down the phone.

" Sir, what'd going on"

He worriedly shouted through the phone; shaking Natasha violently.

" Just get out as quickly as possible, there coming for Nat"

The phone was cut off.

"Natasha I know your having a nice sleep but we really need to go!"

He sighed and jumped out off bed and started packing some basic supplies, he packed money and weapons; they were basic supplies to him.

He heard a groan and turned.

"Nat we need to go!"

She loved it when he called her Nat; she could hear the fear in his voice, she jumped out off bed and helped him pack.

"what's going on?"

she looked into his light blue dazzling eyes.

"we need to go,

I'll tell you on the way"

he finished packing and slung the rucksack over his back and handed one to Natasha, also handing her a pistol and a holster; taking one himself.

They both headed out of there dingy, cheap apartment in a run down hotel.

"who are we running from"

Natasha asked not following Clint; which greatly annoyed him.

"Nat please we need to go... The Red Room... there coming for you"

he whispered trying not to wake anyone.

She turned she knew Clint had also heard the shattering glass, they were here.

He signalled for her to come to him, she walked backwards towards him gun pointing at the door.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain, it shot throughout her body; she wasn't prepared, why didn't Clint warn here she thought to herself.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, as gun held to her head.

"Turn" she recognised the accent, Russian.

She stumbled and turned slowly holding her side, she saw Clint he was being held tightly by a chubby man; clasping his mouth tightly.

Clint didn't look fazed, she could tell that he had something planned.

"Natalia Romanov, traitor" the man spited still holding the gun to her head.

She smirked at the scraggly man, she looked into Clint's eyes; he was warning her, she was ready.

Before the scraggly man could say a word he turned as he heard shouts; his men were down, it was now down to Natasha.

She remembered the gun in her holster, she grabbed it as the gun was lifted from her head and pointed to her partner Clint, she shot the gun before it was to late.

There were three dead men lying on the floor.

Her knees bucked underneath and she fell to the ground; hitting her knees hard.

Clint ran at her dodging the bodies lying on the floor.

"NAT!" he shouted running towards her throwing off his back pack.

He fell to the ground and moved her hand from the wound.

"That's deep" he said worryingly.

"Clint I'm fine" she choked, she never liked admitting that she was hurt.

"Nat don't lie, your clearly not fine" he looked at her, would she admit that she was right.

"Clint, please... I'm fine" she coughed up a load of bright red gooey blood, this was it for Clint.

He took off her back pack and carried her back into there now trashed apartment.

"CLINT PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" she wriggled in his arms, by all means he wasn't putting her down.

He carried her and laid her on the bed lifting up her top up and properly assessing the stab wound.

She laid there giving up on the whole ' I'm fine' act, Clint was running back and forth searching through the bags for the medic kit.

Her brain clouded with thoughts, memories, happiness; at this point she knew that she was drifting to unconsciousness.

She was pulled from her thoughts, it was Clint.

He was violently shaking her, he could see that he was losing her.

"Nat? Natasha? Stay with me yeah, keep those beautiful eyes open" He smiled at her and continued on sifting through the bags that clouded the apartment.

"Clint, it hurts" she coughed violently chucking up more blood.

"Nat I'm coming" he shouted whilst sifting through bags in the main living room.

"ah ha! Got it" a sigh of relief had escaped Clint's mouth, he ran into the bedroom and sat on the double bed and opened the medic kit.

Natasha felt him poking and prodding her wound, she knew she was drifting when Clint's deep voice turned into a mumble ; holding his earpiece, he was probably calling Coulson.

She opened her eyes; she hears propellers, she instantly knew that she was on a quinjet.

She heard mumbles coming from around her; she opened her eyes fully, looking round the quinjet she smiles when she sees the back of her partners head.

"Cl-Clint" she struggled.

He swiftly turned and got out of his seat and went to her side; holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked smiling; looking into her bright green eyes, her face looked paler than before.

"My side... it kills... how long have I been out?" she replied not taking notice off all the wires attached to her.

"It was pretty deep, 2 hours" he smiled kissing her cheek "I thought I had lost you"

She sighed "Yay so my body's filled with drugs" she laughs then winces in pain.

They hear footsteps.

"Clint, can I talk please" the doctor called from behind the assassins, he turned and walked over to him.

"Yes Doc?" he asked looking back at his partner, friend and lover.

"The landing will be to stressful for Miss Romanoff, do we have permission" Clint paused wondering what he meant; the it clicked.

He nodded and went to Nat's side to distract her, whilst the doctor went to prepare; this was going to be a hard job as she and Clint were S.H.I.E.L.D.s best agents, no one could trick or sneak up on either of them.

He smiled at her, he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"What did the Doctor say?" She turned her body to face him.

"The Doctor said were going to be landing soon" he looked over at the Doctor who had walked in and was behind Natasha he prepared the syringe and leant over to her.

She turned and saw what he was trying to do; she started to panic , all she could think off was defending herself, in any way possible, punching him in the face.

He leant over "Natasha its fine its to calm you!" he stated calmly, she was having none of this, she punched him in the noes; she may be having a fragile moment in her life but she could still fight; she would always fight.

Clint laughed and a stern look was given from the Doctor.

Clint stood "Natasha I'm sorry this is for your own good" he grabbed her wrists and forced them down either side of her body.

He betrayed her; she kicked, screamed and bit Clint's arm until it bled; but he wasn't letting go.

She felt a prick on her arm; pumping throughout her body was a white liquid, she felt it swimming through her veins, Clint's grip stayed tight on her arms which were now either side of her head.

The propellers slowed down; her world started to blur, the noises disappeared.

she was consumed by the darkness; once again.

**Thanks again for reading!**

**R&R!**

**Ashley**

**xox**


	2. They Had Found Them Chapter 2

**Hey again!** **I've decided to carry on with They Had Found Them.** **Hope you enjoy!** **Chapter 2: They Had Found Them.** **Clint's POV**

* * *

She had stopped struggling; she was unconscious, again.

He let go of her arms and walked to the Doctor who was the other side of the bed; blood dripping from his nose.

"Clint I'm fine It's not broken" he laughed and walked off.

"All passengers to be seated for landing please" the pilot shouted.

Clint kissed Natasha's forehead and returned to his seat; at the back of the Quinjet, nearest to Natasha.

The landing was bumpy but nothing the super assassin couldn't handle, the first thing he did when they landed was tending to Natasha.

"Barton, we've got her, Fury called for you he didn't sound happy!" the Doctor ordered sternly, Clint couldn't argue if Fury needed him; this clearly wasn't good.

He jumped out of the Quinjet and watched Natasha get swept away on a stretcher, he struggled not to run after her.

Walking down the corridor; butterflies were flying inside of his stomach, Clint never got worried however if Fury had called for him well that was a different matter.

He nodded at Maria who surprisingly smiled back, which also worried him.

Maria was one of those agents that never and he means NEVER smiled, laughed or had any kind of fun.

He threw the thoughts aside and hurried along to Fury's office.

"what's the worst that can happen" he thought to himself before knocking on the glass door with 'Director Nick Fury' written across it.

Clint always thought "Cause he's not self obsessed" which did make him chuckle every time he walked past.

This time there was no chuckle, this was serious.

* * *

"Enter!" was shouted.

Clint pushed the door open and saw Coulson, his handler and Natasha's also S.H.I.E.L.D.s best field officer and Nick Fury the Director.

They both stood when Clint walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Clint questioned walking up to the chair the other side of the desk.

"Please take a seat Barton" Phil his handler addressed.

Clint hastily took a seat and slumped back into the chair, awaiting his fate.

Coulson began, "Your mission was compromised and as a result your partner is now in a serious condition, lucky to be alive. Any idea how that might have happened!?"

Clint sat silently.

He knew the mission had been compromised but couldn't think of any idea how.

Fury continued. "You remember meeting a tall lady, short red hair, piercing blue eyes?"…

Clint recalled Natasha telling him about a lady who had spoken to her in the foyer of their hotel in China.

She was an American who had apparently approached Natasha asking for help in translating to a taxi driver waiting outside.

She had not described her appearance but he knew this was who had spoken to her.

Still he said nothing.

"That lady was Tanya, or Tatiana as she is known in Russian circles. She is a Russian spy. Came to America as a child and disappeared from her home in Washington in her early twenties at around the same time that 2 senior officials were found dead"

Clint still said nothing.

"It seems that she managed to get close enough to you to place this on your raincoat…" Fury produced a transparent wafer thin object no larger than a finger nail from his pocket.

Clint recalled Natasha borrowing his raincoat to go down to the foyer that day… he still said nothing.

"This is her trademark and funnily enough we caught her on CCTV 2 blocks from your hotel getting out of a car earlier that day!" Phil had a smug look on his face.

"Maybe you're losing it Clint? Maybe you're too old for this line of work? Maybe you and Natasha are more than just work partners?"

Clint knew that if they knew he and Natasha were emotionally involved that would be it for both of them.

"You got anything to say Clint?!" Fury's voice was raised.

Clint sat there, not knowing what to say; worried for the future.


	3. They Had Found Them Chapter 3

**Hey guys so sorry for the delay!**

**School!**

**back again with chapter 3!**

**I'm so pleased that I have so many views,likes,reviews and favourites!**

**Keep them coming!**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**They Had Found Them Pt:3**

* * *

"So Barton, you going to just sit there?" Nick asked.

Clint stood and hastily walked towards the closed door, not even considering to answer the awful questions they asked him; he was distraught, Natasha was all he cared about.

"Barton you walk through that door and the consequences are going to be severe!" Nick shouted.

Clint stopped with his hand on the door not daring to turn around " And what are the consequences then?"

"Suspension" Phil sternly replied.

He takes a deep breath still facing the door, he pushes down the handle and walks into the hallway before turning; both Nick and Phil were now standing in utter surprise.

He was willing to lose his life and career for her.

"Well that's a risk that I'm going to have to take, I need to find who did this to Natasha, try suspending me now!" Before they could say a word he was gone; his footsteps were getting quieter.

Both men.

They stood there.

Still.

He was dedicated to her, this was something they would have to battle when Natasha returned to her full heath; if she hadn't escaped by then, and when Clint had returned.

* * *

Clint sped down the corridor; being SHIELD's best agent had its advantages, he was always faster than the regular agents.

"Clint get your sorry ass back here right now; for your own sake, at least hear what we have to say!" Coulson bellowed down the hall.

"Sir, with the greatest respect I have to finish what has been started" He sighed knowing that he would have to make up and excuse because it was Natasha that had the coat, he had to save Natasha's dying ass.

There was silence in the hall; at this point all the agents had stopped there duties and were staring at the arguing pair.

"Clint I'm only going to ask you once again" He raised his voice at this point "Get you sorry ass back into that room NOW!"

* * *

He was now back in the eerie, dingy room; where it all started.

"I understand your decision Barton... but we need to discover how this happened" His handler stated.

Fury interrupted "We understand that Miss Romanoff was wearing your coat most of the day, do you recall her having it on it the foyer?" Fury turned to Coulson, they both knew that she in fact was wearing the coat however they wanted to discover if Barton would protect Miss Romanoff.

Clint started to mumble, it was now clear that he was trying to think of a cover up.

"Um... Natasha...I was holding the coat in the foyer she said she was to hot to wear it" He laughed, he was the only one laughing.

They both sighed, he really did love her; but could they accept this?

"Your dismissed" Fury ordered, Clint could tell he was pissed off be he ignored that he had to get to Natasha so he swiftly stood and left the room.

Coulson turned to face his boss "He loves her" Fury simply sighed.

Clint hated lying to his bosses, he had to... no one could know there secret... its a secret so...

He speedily fled from the interrogation; his brain was drowning, the top of his priorities had to be Natasha.

He pushed open the door in complete excitement, it slammed behind him when he ran into the room shouting; his veins were popping out of his skin, where was Natasha?

"Nat?" he paused for a moment before dashing into the en suit bathroom, he was startled when he found no one... nothing... not even a sign that she had gone.

Her bed was scruffy but her change of clothes were gone which could of meant a number of things.

His anxiety was taking over he rushed into the main room and looked on the bed and under the pillow... nothing... even on the bedside table... he found nothing; then he knew she had been captured... surely she would have left a note.

He ran to the door and opened it, at the top of his lungs he shouted "HELP! BLACK WIDOW GONE" before he could think there was a mob of agents, officers and medics surrounding him waiting for him to move so they could analyse the room.

They all mumbled and pushed, Clint stood still startled by what had happened, there was a hand on his shoulder and he turned to face them "Clint... its all right were find her, we promise" It was the Avengers; they were here and they were going to get Natasha back, even if it was the last thing Clint did.

Later that day-In the avengers tower:

"Right J I want you to scan all CCTV cameras and find our spider" Tony ordered his AI.

"Yes Sir, right away" His AI, JARVIS replied.

Tony walked over to Clint who was sitting on the sofa; depressed, he was drowning himself in alcohol which he always did when he was stressed, he was alone with his thoughts searching for solace.

Bruce was away, at the SHIELD base observing some gamma radiation weapons...

Thor was away with Loki in Asgard...

Coulson and Fury were searching there data basses...

Steve was trying to track Natasha's phone which has probably been destroyed but he had some hope.

Clint, Tony and JARVIS were at the avengers tower searching for Natasha.

Meanwhile...

She woke; everything blured as she fluttered her eyes open.

She could make out two figures a table and a large bucket.

"Finally awake Natalia, now we can have some fun" He sniggered and turned to the man who was situated at the table. "Передайте мне нож, СЕЙЧАС" ("Pass me the knife, NOW") He bellowed.

The knife was passed.

He turned to Natasha and smirked "Сейчас Наталья, я хотел бы сказать, что это не повредит, но честно говоря, я бы солгал" ("Now Natalia, i would love to say that this won't hurt but frankly i'd be lying") he edged closer to you with a massive smile plastered across his face.

This wasn't the first time she had been tortured, she knew exactly what to do; sit there and show no emotion what so ever.

He walked towards her a with the blade held high; smirk still plastered.

He plunged the knife into her left thigh; no sound at all, there was no emotion... nothing.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Hope you enjoy!

Ashley

xox


	4. Finding Their Spidey

**Hey again!**

**This is going to be a long chapter as I haven't been updating so often.**

**I was thinking about adding some Agents of SHIELD in here? **

**Disclaimer: In my dreams xD**

**Chapter 4: Finding there spider**

In the Avengers Tower:

Tony, Steve and Clint were all sitting in the lounge listening to JARVIS, they were determined to find her, they had to find her; Clint needed her, he couldn't live without her.

"Come on J, you seriously have nothing?" Tony spitefully asked.

"I'm sorry Sir, I have nothing on her whereabouts." Clint shifted, They had to find her, disruptively Clint stood.

"Can we ask Phil? He can find her tracker" He paused for a moment "Well I'm going to Phil to see if he can find her" With that Clint turned on his heel and headed to the elevator.

By this time the whole of SHIELD must have known that she was gone, numerous rumours were being passing round; all of them about him and Natasha.

He jumped into his Austin Martin and sped to the SHIELD bas in search for his handler.

Back in the unknown:

Natasha sat there taking every punch, every lash, everything.

The men stood and smirked at her fragile body, they could see that she still had hope; they needed to wipe that out, they wanted to break her; make her broken and hopeless.

Natasha was abruptly forced to her knees, at this point she was beginning to lost hope but she knew this is what they wanted but she couldn't help thinking they wouldn't find her, they would arrive and she would be too weak, to fragile, to damaged, broken.

A man with black scruffy hair walked into the room and dragged her hair causing her to scream in pain. He dragged her into a pitch black room, the man tugged her hair pulling her into a standing position. Unexpectedly the lights were hastily turned on and Natasha blinked letting her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Действительно ли удивление готово к нашему гостю?" (Is the surprise ready for our guest?) The scruffy haired man asked.

"Это - действительно сэр" (It is indeed sir) Natasha could see a faint figure standing behind a metal tank ... Natasha knew what this was... water boarding.

At the SHIELD base:

"Any news on Romanoff?" Fury bellowed,

"No Sir we have nothing at the moment. Do you know where Coulson is?" Clint asked walking towards Fury whom was outside his office.

"Don't lose her Barton!" He folded his arms "Coulson? Oh he's in his office fantasizing... he got a new Captain America vintage card"

"Yes Sir" And with that Clint started ploughing towards Coulson's office knowing he would be half distracted by his cards.

Somewhere in Russia:

"Мы получили это особенно для Вас Наталия, мы знаем, насколько Вы любите воду" (We got this specially for you Natalia, we know how much you love water) The dark haired man smirked and lifted her limp body and started pacing towards the tank.

"Ждите ... там прибывают... там помогают ... убивать Вас..." (Wait... there come... there help... kill you...) She struggled, she had to keep her terror hidden... but they knew her weakness... water.

Her wilting body was carried to the top of the tank, she knew that this could be it; she could die here and she didn't even get to tell Clint how much she loved him.

The men gave a last snigger and Natasha was plunged into a freezing tank, the tank wasn't made out of glass... usually she could see but this tank was metal, which restricted any light; it was dark even darker when the lid was placed on the tank.

She struggled flinging her arms around and screaming violently, it felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest, it beat fast; pugnaciously.

Her lungs screamed at the lack of oxygen they were receiving, her body began to shut down, she could see her a Clint laughing, her and the team; they made a good team, now they would have to live without her. Using her last breath she sent several punches to the lid of the tank, nothing that would do any damage; they really were going to kill her, this Is where she would die... alone.

She gave one more helpless punch; her lungs were empty and the tank around her disappeared, she was consumed by the darkness once again.


End file.
